


I'm you...but meaner

by singtomeinstead



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers (TV), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey, Mean Girls: The Musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singtomeinstead/pseuds/singtomeinstead
Summary: The Heathers Meet The PlasticsI know this is bad. I wrote it at 4 in the morning. just thought i'd show the opposite side of me. i am not perfect :).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is bad. I wrote it at 4 in the morning. just thought i'd show the opposite side of me. i am not perfect :).

Regina George paced the floor. "Where are those weirdos?"

Out pops Heather Chandler. "I'm you, but stronger and meaner."

"Impossible..." Regina starts. (World Burn)

"My name is Regina George, and I am a massive deeeaaaall"

Heather screams "Honey whatcha waiting for? Welcome to my candy store!"

Regina cries and Heather pulls out a gun. Bang Bang Bang the end.


	2. Chapter 2

The day Regina George died was sad. Depressing even. But she deserved it. She was a fugly cow. I mean, is butter even a carb? She was thrown in the river and her body was never found. Did she deserve it? No. Could she still be out there? Of course.


	3. There she is...

Thoughts are racing through my mind. Where am I? Is that biotch dead? Am I dead? I don't know. Heather Chandler is the WORST person I have ever met. I mean, she tried to kill me like that ugly girl Cady Herron did. I know that she didn't push me and that I fell into the bus, but it's still fun to blame it on anyone else possible. Just like I'll blame Heather Chandler for horrible attitude and bitchiness. I'm back, bitches!


End file.
